Funambule
by raito hana
Summary: Si elle voulait le sauver elle devait évoluer sur cette corde tel un funambule.


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "funambule"**

**Disclamer: Et non ils ne sont pas à moi, mais j'aimerais bien ^^".**

* * *

Elle devait arriver au bout de son périple.

Si elle n'y parvenait pas il allait périr.

S'il périssait par sa faute elle ne pourrait jamais plus être heureuse.

Sa vie n'aurait plus de sens...

La jeune fille marchait lentement dans cette forêt tortueuse cherchant à se repérer dans l'ombre des arbres.

Son aimé se trouvait au fond de ces bois et l'attendait.

Mais il n'était pas seul, un homme le tenait à sa merci et ne le libérait qu'a une seule condition.

Il fallait qu'elle devienne l'esclave de ce monstre pour toujours et à jamais.

La princesse remarqua enfin un château lugubre se détacher dans le paysage, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y frapper.

L'entrée donnait sur un hall. Au fond de ce hall se tenait un homme aux traits anguleux, celui-ci avait à ses genoux un garçon d'une quinzaines d'année enchainé et bâillonné.

La jeune fille, horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le persécuteur.

- Je suis là, maintenant vous pouvez le relâcher ! Ordonna-t-elle au monstre qui, assis dans son fauteuil, la regardait avec mépris.

- Non pas encore, renchérit-il avant il faut que tu fasse, quelque chose...

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, le décor changea. La princesse n'était plus dans le salon mais au beau milieu d'une chaine de montagne, à une hauteur vertigineuse.

Sakura remarqua avec effroi qu'une corde reliait la l'endroit ou elle se trouvait à une autre montagne...

- Je vois que tu as compris ! Hurla Fei Wan Reed. Si tu veux tant protéger ton amour, viens le rejoindre.

La jeune fille observait le vide à perte de vue et réalisait que si elle chutait elle ne survivrait pas...

Soudain le visage de Shaolan s'imposa à elle : son regard innocent, sa gentillesse, sa douceur.

Il comptait bien plus que quiconque à ses yeux, même bien plus que sa propre vie.

C'est ce qui la décida à poser le pied sur cette corde qui scellerait leurs destins.

Elle écarta les bras et évolua tel un funambule en regardant droit devant elle. Non elle n'avait pas peur, car elle le savait, elle le sentait...

Elle le sauverait.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à effectuer avant d'atteindre son but, et ce cauchemar serait fini.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur une bourrasque qui la déséquilibra subitement.

La jeune fille parvint juste à temps à s'accrocher à la corde qui allait décider de sa perte, ou de sa résurrection.

Sa vie ne tenait qu'a un fil.

Fil qui commençait à s'effilocher lorsque les doigts fins de la jeune fille commencèrent à glisser encore et encore. Une larme s'aventura sur la joue de la princesse alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en se préparant à sa propre fin...

Brusquement alors que la mort semblait déjà prête à la faucher, elle sentit une main la rattraper de justesse et une voix mélodieuse criait désespérément son prénom.

La jeune fille ré-ouvrit les yeux et réalisait que la personne qui lui la retenait n'était autre que Shaolan.

Elle était à la fois heureuse et horrifiée.

Heureuse, car celui qui avait lié leur destin était vivant et libre mais aussi horrifiée, car il y avait de grandes chances pour que fût la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son visage...

Elle poussa alors à son tour un hurlement désespéré qui semblait faire écho à celui de l'adolescent.

Les âmes sœurs étaient sur le point d'être séparées.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'aide de deux jeune hommes, l'un brun l'autre blond, qui intervinrent juste à temps pour ramener la princesse entre les vivant.

Celle-ci, encore sous le choc, s'accrocha à Shaolan dès qu'elle fut hors de danger, avant de lui demander de manière complètement indistincte comment il avait réussi à s'échapper.

Son sauveur ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle racontait et prit la parole afin de ramener la jeune file à la réalité.

-Sakura... Je n'ai jamais été prisonnier de cet homme que tu appelle Fei wan Reed, ce n'était qu'un rêve...Un rêve qui a failli te coûter la vie continua-t-il dans un souffle en resserrant son étreinte.

En cette nuit le cauchemar avait prit fin, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'étaient qu'il annonçait un avenir encore plus sombre...


End file.
